Generally, catheters are applied to percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) and percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) for extension-treating blockage parts or stenosis parts such as a coronary artery, a limb artery, a renal artery, a peripheral vessel, and/or the like.
In the PTA, a guiding catheter is inserted through a femoral artery, a front end of the guiding catheter is disposed in an inlet of a coronary artery through a main artery, a guidewire passes through an occlusion part and a lesion of a blockage part or a stenosis part such as a coronary artery or the like, the catheter is inserted along the guidewire and matches the lesion, and the catheter is extended by supplying a contrast agent to the catheter. After an extensive treatment is performed for the lesion, the catheter is depressurized and contracted and then is discharged to outside a human body.
Recently, a treatment applicable to a lesion blood vessel part where a degree of stenosis or a degree of flection is high and a level of difficulty is very high is being attempted by combing a robot surgery with a catheter.
In a for controlling a magnetic field, since a wire is bent by using a magnetic torque, a magnetic material having a very large size should be mounted on a distal end of a catheter, and an intensity (for example, 800 mT) of an external magnetic field which has a very high level in correspondence with the magnetic material is needed.
Therefore, in the related art, a size of a distal end of the catheter is inevitably enlarged, and for this reason, the related art catheter-attachable micro-robot is not suitable for a guidewire or a catheter having a small diameter.
Moreover, a related art catheter is applied to the field where a lesion part is opened and then a stent is performed, but is not smoothly inserted into the lesion part. In a case where a medical operation (for example, cardiovascular obstruction opening treatment or the like) is performed, since it is difficult to precisely steer a catheter, a risk of injury and infection is high in adsorbed hemoclasis and inosculation.